


Lost In the Forest

by galaxy0reader



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lost Jesse, M/M, Masturbation, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Slow Burn, first fic, hermit hanzo, i think im not sure yet, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0reader/pseuds/galaxy0reader
Summary: McCree gets lost and boy is it cold, then a helpful stranger decides it would be cruel to leave him in the elements. A story of friendship and who knows what else.





	1. McLost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'll gladly take any feedback given to me. It would be greatly appreciated, so please leave a comment.
> 
> Enjoy!

Among the grey slated world of snow there's a brilliant red and for once it's not blood shed of allies or enemies. It’s an outline of a broad shouldered man walking through the skyscraper mounds of snow. His serape shining against the snow, it’s almost too blinding look at.

Jesse McCree has never had the best of luck and that’s exactly how he’s in the situation right now. With no fucking idea of where he’s at, McCree is stuck wondering nonstop in a concealed forest. Ambling toward a pine tree with the bottom branches severed, he hefted himself to the ground to rest. It’s been too long since he’s had a break and the cold is causing trouble with his mechanical arm. Slowly he relaxes as much as the frigid atmosphere will allow him and drifts off into a light sleep.

-

 

A stocky man is trudging along the trees, his name is Hanzo Shimada. To keep from freezing completely there is a wolf head cover his hair and retaining the heat that was escaping from his head. He walks swiftly between the trees, Hanzo’s nose and cheeks turning light pink. By retracing his steps from earlier he makes his way home, but there’s a feeling of something living is nearby. It’s on the brink of uncomfortable and Hanzo can feel the hair on his neck rise.

Hanzo whirls around and finds a gangly man propped up on a tree. The poor man had icicles in his beard and streaking his hair. Worry started to build in his chest, Is he dead?, Hanzo thought. Edging closer he could see that man’s chest is moving, reaching out Hanzo moved to gently shake their shoulder, not wanting scare the man into a panic.

-

 

McCree woke with a start and thought, Why am I being shaken? Is there an earthquake? I need to find shelter. Bolting forward, tripping over feet and fall on top of someone. Being more concerned about having a gigantic blob of snow falling on him, McCree didn’t have time to question why someone was here. Looking down there’s a incredible handsome and slightly angry man beneath him and noticed that the ground had stopped shaking. 

“Uh, the name’s McCree, what’re ya doin’ out this deep in these woods?”

The man replied, “Please remove yourself from me. My name is Hanzo and I live in the woods.”

“Oh, sure partner, just thought there was an earthquake and didn’t want squished by the snow. That’s why I tackled ya.” rolling off the man and standing up, shaking out his stiff joints out while standing. McCree runs a hand in his beard and hair, finding a bunch of ice and tried to dislodge the icicles. Hoping that he’s slightly more presentable now.

Hanzo looked slightly amused by the thought there being an earthquake, “Mister McCree there was no earthquake it was me shaking you awake.”

“Oh, sorry there Hanzo. Could you help me out of the woods since ya live here, I’m kinda lost.”

Hanzo could see McCree shivering and his face is so flushed that it looks like that he has a fever. “I do not think that you should be out in the cold for much longer, Mister McCree, I think that it would be better if I would show you to my home and let you get warm and rest.”

“That there is a mighty fine idea Hanzo, ya sure ya won’t mind?”

“I would not have suggested such an idea if I wasn’t Mister McCree.”

“Well then, lead the way then Hanzo.”


	2. McHelping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it back to Hanzo's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left kudos, subscribed, and read!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, Hanzo, how much farther do we have to walk before getting to your home?”

“Mister McCree, it is not an exceedingly large distance left, but complaining will not make the time go by more rapidly.”

Jesse ducks his head down to keep the brisk wind from freezing his whole face or to hide the slight blush forming on his face from being called mister.

”Well, sugar, it’s mighty cold and I’ve been out here a while so if we could do double time I’d be very happy. Ya don’t have to call me mister either, just McCree or Jesse will do fine.”

“Whatever you wish, McCree, we should be arriving to my house shortly.”

Jesse starts to look around for any hint of a house and he’s only met with pine trees that look like they’ve been copied then pasted over and over. It’s almost maddening, only makes time feel like it has dragged on for at least 3 hours. When in reality they’ve only walked for 10 to 15 minutes.

The trees start to thin out and the snow appears that it’s moderately less deep as they continue to stride, with what he assumes closer to, the hopefully warm house. When he was too busy looking around, he fell slightly behind Hanzo.

Wow, thought Jesse, even under all those clothes he still looks shockingly fit.  
McCree is enrapture to stare at Hanzo’s back. Abruptly the man in front of McCree stopped and swiftly turned around.

“You do not want to fall behind McCree, you will get lost again and then be back at square one.”

Stunned out of his starring, Jesse picked up his pace. Looking up at the grey sky he could see smoke rising from somewhere close. Hanzo was walking a bit faster now and McCree lengthened his stride, trying to keep up. Then seemingly out of nowhere there is cottage. It’s outside is taken care of, it’s just so small. There’s a few well trimmed shrubs close to the house, somehow the house doesn’t take away from the beauty of the forest but adds to it.

McCree whistles, “This is a mighty fine home you have here.”

“Thank you, I’ve put a lot of work into this bijou house. If you are interested I can tell you how I built it, but for now, I think it would be agreeable that we go inside.”

“Darlin’ that’d be the best thing in the world right now.”

Hanzo shook his head at being called darling, but let it slip by since the man seem to be grateful for taking him his house to get warm. Leading the way Hanzo opened the front door and stepped in.

The first thing McCree noticed was how pristine the foyer looked, it seemed as it was very frequently scrubbed down to remove grime. He took of his boots knowing that if he even thought of trying to walk through Hanzo’s house with his disgusting shoes on he’d be thrown back into the harsh elements. While being too busy looking around and taking his shoes off, the man had disappeared. Hanzo had left a closet door open to the left of McCree and he assumed that his boots would make a new home there.

“Hey, Hanzo, where didja go? I don’t wanna seem like I’m pilfering around yer house,” Jesse called out and sticking his head out of the doorway.

“I’m in the kitchen, feel free to have a seat in the living room or you may use the bathroom which is to your right. You may ‘pilfer’ if you wish McCree, find something to keep your attention while I cook.”

“Thanks darlin’, I ‘ppreciate this a lot.”

While McCree noses around and does whatever, Hanzo starts to make miso soup. The soup would be warm and filling the perfect combination of what was needed right now. Walking over to the pantry, Hanzo looks for something else to make. I could make desert, Hanzo thought, no, maybe tomorrow. Getting back to work because he knew if he’s hungry then McCree must be starving and he would feel bad if the handsome man would starve to death before the food was done.

McCree took Hanzo up on the offer of looking around the house. It kinda had the homey feel to it, but missing something important to give the house the full effect. Maybe it needed warmer colors on the boring white walls or more knickknacks on the shelves. It could probably do with having a blanket thrown over the back of the couch. Sure there are a few books stacked on the table, looking well read, other than this there wasn’t much indicating someone lived here.

Quickly getting bored with his snooping, McCree made his way quietly towards the kitchen, so not to scare Hanzo. He stopped in the doorway, taken aback with what he saw. The man that saved him from the cold has short white hair. It makes him look ethereal. Jesse leaned onto the doorway watching Hanzo cook and listening his humming.

“McCree, I can feel you staring at me,” Hanzo says with a huff.

“I wasn’t expectin’ ya ta have white hair, honey. Just kinda surprised me s’all. It suits ya real well.”

Though Hanzo’s back is still toward Jesse, he can tell that the other man is blushing due to the light reddish-pink on the back of his neck. Jesse decides to take a risk of stepping closer to Hanzo, his chest almost touching his back.

 

“That smells amazin’,” his mouth watering at the prospect of food.

Hanzo doesn’t mind Jesse standing so close, wouldn’t even care if he wanted to be closer. If I don’t stop thinking like that it’ll lead somewhere else and the poor man only wanted out of the cold. No, the man was obviously flirting with him. I could probably lean back juuuusst a little bit more and we’d touch slightly. No, god, Hanzo quit being creepy, he thought to himself.

After taking several minutes of fighting his internal dialogue, Hanzo deemed the miso ready to eat. Slightly sad that he’d have to push McCree away to get bowls and move the said things into the living room, sighing he moved forward, wiggling his way out from being wedged between McCree and the countertop.

“Jesse, if you’d be so helpful at to wait on the couch while I bring the food out, I’d be very grateful.”

“Why, sure thing, I’ll be gettin’ outta yer way now.”

Hanzo indulged in watching Jesse walk into the living room. There was something about those long legs that got to Hanzo. Any way, rounding everything up and serving the miso into the bowls, then very carefully bringing them out to the living room to be enjoyed.

Jesse had sat down on the couch and was currently enjoying the warmth of the house while he waited for Hanzo. Then there was food being shoved in front of his face, he could only blink before he figured out that the food was for him.

Not even caring if the soup was too hot, he began to slurp it out of the bowl. It only took a handful of minutes before McCree was finished with the o-so-delicious food. Setting his bowl on the table, he decided watching Hanzo would be the best thing to do.

Hanzo had sat down next to Jesse, his feet curled under him and he thoughtfully ate his miso. Taking care to chew the tofu and blow on the liquid before attempting to swallow any of it. It’s obvious that Hanzo wasn’t as hungry as McCree, but also that he’s more elegant when eating.

“I don’t know how I’m going to repay ya Hanzo, but I’m gunna figure somethin’ out.”

Hanzo sat his bowl down, “Do not worry about it McCree, you not dying in the forest is thanks enough. Besides it is nice to not be alone, I somewhat enjoy your company.”

“Aw, darlin’ you make a man feel welcome.”

“Do not tease me McCree, I don’t want to deal with other people coming through my forest because you died here.”

“Ya sure do know the right thing ta say Hanzo,” the man awkwardly laughed. Jesse wanted to change the topic before Hanzo got the idea to throw him out. “So where am I sleepin’ tonight?”

“You may choose between sharing a bed with me or sleeping on the couch.” Hanzo didn’t have the faintest idea why he’d offer to share his bed. He didn’t even know this man, he shouldn’t trust him being that close to him while he’s unconscious. For some odd reason Hanzo trusts Jesse despite only knowing him a max of 5 hours.

“Well since you offered, I won’t mind sharing a bed with ya. I could always use some more heat right now.”

Hanzo was taken aback that he’s accept his invitation, “Oh, okay, um, I’ll go find some clothes for you to sleep in.”

“Sure thing, I’ll clean up the cooking mess then, I don’t wanna intrude too much on ya.”

Hanzo didn’t even reply, he’d already been standing while McCree said he’d help. Making his way to the bedroom, Hanzo was already going through his clothes mentally to find what would fit McCree the best. Or I could give him some too small and tight fitting clothes. That’s cruel, but he wouldn’t know that I have bigger clothing. Going through the drawers, he’d found a form fitting shirt and a short pair of shorts. That would look nice on Jesse, he thought. He might as well get in his night clothes now, changing into a loose shirt and stripping off his pants and leaving his boxers on, Hanzo felt this would be good enough to sleep in. The shirt did cover a little above his mid thigh, it’d be fine.

Jesse slowly made his way to Hanzo, the door was open when he got to the bedroom do he walked in. And boy is he grateful, seeing Hanzo in an oversized shirt that was slipping down his shoulder and showing off that magnificent tattoo and barely reaching his mid thigh. He looked like a wet dream come true.

Grabbing the clothes that he’d picked out earlier he handed them to McCree, “Here you go, if you want you can change in the bathroom right over there,” Hazo pointed at the door behind McCree.

“Nah, I’ll just change out here doll,” Jesse replied as he was already tugging at his belt and untucking his button down. Quickly making work of the rest of his clothing McCree pulled on the world’s tightest shirt. It was showing all of his muscles, but god did it almost hurt to breath. Next were these impossible short shorts to put on. Now the shorts weren’t horrible, he already could tell that his ass would look fantastic in them.

“Hanzo ya wouldn’t mind if I didn’t sleep with a shirt on, right? This one is makin’ it hard to breath.”

“N-no, whatever makes you more comfortable.” Hanzo knew that he had made the correct choice in shirts now. The shorts looked absolutely amazing on him. Now, no shirt, only if he could sit there and stare at those muscles.

“Ready fer bed Hanzo?”

“Yes, McCree, let me make the bed down then we can go to sleep.”  
Hanzo pulled the decorative pillows off and pushed back the comforter, then folder the sheets back.

“Okay, McCree, now we may sleep,” he replied as he slipped under the covers. Hanzo felt the bed dip with McCree’s weight and he turned over onto his side. When he felt that McCree had stopped squirming around, he pulled the sheets back up.

“Night Hanzo,” McCree sounded worn down.

“Night McCree,” Hanzo replied as he drifted off into sleep, feeling the comforting warmth at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [Link text](galazyreader.tumblr)
> 
> What Hanzo's house looks like: 


	3. McExcited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes up with a slight situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so sorry about the mistakes

Floating around between sleep and consciousness, while feeling exceptionally warm all over. This is how Hanzo finally decided to come back to the world. Keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the calm settling over him, and trying to burrow further into the warmth, only then did he realize that McCree was the source of the warmth. McCree is clinging to his back like an octopus.

The night before they had went to bed back to back, since it seemed like the less awkward way to sleep next to a stranger. Now there’s absolutely no space between them, and at the thought of that, Hanzo’s face quickly became tomato red. He wasn’t used to this much physical contact after spending decades out in the forest alone.

Scrambling away from McCree was a good option right now, if Hanzo hadn’t woken up with a particular problem then he would have stayed longer. Extracting himself and swiftly walked to the adjoined bathroom, Hanzo could feel the heat pooling in his belly, a cold shower should do him good. When he made it into his small bathroom, the door is locked and the shower turned on, then he stripped. 

Continuing to ignore his hard on, Hanzo got in the shower and willed it to go away. It would be wrong for him to jerk off when there was a guest in his house and in the next room, especially one he just met. The freezing water wasn’t helping much and it only served to make Hanzo more aggravated. 

Giving up, Hanzo turned the shower to a mild warm, not wanting to torture himself with the cold water any longer. Putting his back to the water, he began to gently stroke his cock. Not enough to do anything but to tease. Sighing and running his finger over the swollen glands and dipping his thumbnail slightly into his slit to give a hint of pain , vivid pictures of McCree popped into his head, one with Jesse on his knees slowly sucking Hanzo’s cock. Another where he’s fucking Jesse into the bed, and the best one yet, tying Jesse up and doing nothing but giving kisses and bites along his body until he can do nothing but beg Hanzo fuck him. He could imagine Jesse’s voice becoming louder each time he was denied any pleasure. 

With that last thought, Hanzo made a tight ring with his hand and thrust into it, imaging it was Jesse. Hanzo’s heavy breathing indicating that he was getting close. His moans now happening at a faster rate, with a violent roll of his hips, he came into his hand. Continuing to stroke his cock to prolong the pleasure, he leaned on the wall. Feeling a bit tired from the life draining orgasm that just happened.

Quickly he clean up and got out of the shower and dried off. Now there was only a small problem and it wasn’t because he just jerked off to a man he just met. In his hurry to get to the bathroom, he had forgotten to grab other clothes so he could change into clean clothes. What am I going to do now? Walk out there with only a towel, Hanzo thought. That’s too scandalous, what if McCree was awake now.

Hanzo began searching through the cabinet where he kept his towels, maybe he still had a robe in there. And with a tiny bit of luck he had he found a robe, but it was a touch too small on him. The bottom of the robe came up hid thigh and barely covered his cock while the waist hardly tied together. It was a mess. I guess this is better than the towel, said Hanzo’s conscious.

Hanzo built up his confidence and swung open the door and rushed to get to his chest of clothes that’s at the end of his bed. McCree was sitting up against the headboard staring at Hanzo. McCree didn’t seem like he was expecting Hanzo to come out of the bathroom half naked. This made Hanzo freeze and he stood there for a good 30 seconds before he could get the courage to start going through his clothes chest. 

“Well darlin’ this sure is an amazing sight to see so early in the morning,” McCree marveled. He took the sight in front of him. Hazo stood with damp white hair and a wild look in his eyes, the robe he was wearing was about two sizes too small. It caused half of his chest to be shown off and the waist was tied so tightly that it clenched in and good god it was so short. McCree could almost see the head of his cock.

Hanzo was grabbing handfuls of clothes, screw looking through and talking only what he needed. He didn’t want to stand in front of Jesse for too much longer because he could feel Jesse’s eyes roaming.

Hurriedly Hanzo turned around and ran back to the bathroom with his arms full of random clothes. He slammed the door and started to disrobe, the only thing he wanted at this moment was to be wearing clothes. It would make him feel less vulnerable. Sorting through his clothes he found out he didn’t grab underwear so he’d be forced to put sweatpants and a loose fitting T-shirt on. God, why did the universe hate him? He folded the extra clothes up and put them in the cabinet in case there was a situation like this again. Then he realized that McCree had been ogling at him. He could feel his cock twitching, trying to get hard again, but he couldn’t bounce back like he used too.

Hanzo decided that he could stay in the bathroom all day and went out to face McCree.  
“I’m going to make breakfast, you are welcome to join me whenever you want,” Hanzo grunted. He walked out before McCree could reply.  
McCree was left in bed with a want in his heart, it wasn’t only lust it’s a wanting to get to know Hanzo better, but first a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna tell me something that could be better, go ahead, leave a comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> Visit me at [ http://whatdoyouknowitsmchanzo.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
